Sloane Square tube station
Sloane Square is a London Underground station in Sloane Square, in the Chelsea district of The Royal Borough of Kensington and Chelsea. It is served by the District and Circle Lines and is between South Kensington and Victoria. It is in Travelcard Zone 1. The entrance to the station is on the east side of Sloane Square (A3217), adjacent to the Royal Court Theatre. It is the nearest station for Kings Road shopping, the Peter Jones department store and the Cadogan Hall. History The station was opened on 24 December 1868 by the Metropolitan District Railway (MDR, now the District Line) when the company opened the first section of its line between South Kensington and Westminster stations. The construction of the station was complicated by the crossing of the site by the River Westbourne which ran through Hyde Park as the Serpentine Lake, and was originally crossed by the Knight's Bridge at Knightsbridge. The River was carried above the platform in a large iron pipe suspended from girders. It remains in place today. The MDR connected to the Metropolitan Railway (MR, later the Metropolitan Line) at South Kensington and, although the two companies were rivals, each company operated its trains over the other's tracks in a joint service known as the "Inner Circle". , one of London's many subterranean rivers, flows above the station in a large grey iron conduit.]] On 1 February 1872, the MDR opened a northbound branch from its station at Earl's Court to connect to the West London Extension Joint Railway (WLEJR, now the West London Line) which it connected to at Addison Road (now Kensington (Olympia)). From that date the "Outer Circle" service began running over the MDR's tracks. The service was run by the North London Railway (NLR) from its terminus at Broad Street (now demolished) in the City of London via the North London Line to Willesden Junction, then the West London Line to Addison Road and the MDR to Mansion House - the new eastern terminus of the MDR. From 1 August 1872, the "Middle Circle" service also began operations through Sloane Square running from Moorgate along the MR's tracks on the north side of the Inner Circle to Paddington then over the Hammersmith & City Railway (H&CR) track to Latimer Road then, via a now demolished link, to the West London Line to Addison Road and the MDR to Mansion House. The service was operated jointly by the H&CR and the MDR. On 30 June 1900, the Middle Circle service was withdrawn between Earl's Court and Mansion House. On 31 December 1908 the Outer Circle service was also withdrawn. In the late 1930s, the station building was rebuilt in the modern style and escalators were installed between the ticket hall and the platforms. The new station building did not last long as it was mostly destroyed during World War II. A German bomb that fell in November 1940 killed 36 and injured 79 passengers on a train Sloane Square bombing Nov 1940 in the station and destroyed the ticket hall, escalators and the glazed roof over the tracks. In 1949, the Metropolitan Line operated Inner Circle route was given its own identity on the tube map as the Circle Line. By 1951 the station had been rebuilt again in a similar style to the 1930s building. The arched glass roof was not replaced and the current station does not have the light open atmosphere of the original. The office building above the station entrance is a later addition. Notable events On 5 April 1960, Peter Llewelyn Davies, one of the Llewelyn Davies boys who were the inspiration for the boy characters of J. M. Barrie's Peter Pan, or The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up, and who resented the public association with the character named after him, committed suicide by throwing himself under a train as it was pulling into the station.Birkin, Andrew, J. M. Barrie and the Lost Boys, Yale University Press On 26 December 1973, a bomb exploded in the telephone kiosk in the booking office. No one was injured.Terrorist Attacks on the London Underground Future Sloane Square was going to be a stop on the long proposed Chelsea-Hackney line (a new London Underground line) however in the 2007 updating of safeguarding it was dropped. However it is planned to be re-introduced in the next safeguarding of the line. The Chelsea-Hackney line platforms will be underground under the existing Circle and District lines tracks. Transport links London bus routes 11, 170, 211 and night route N11 walk from 15mins to the station and 19, 22, 137, 319, 360, 452, C1 and night routes N11, N22 and N137 pass the station. References External links * London's Transport Museum Photographic Archive ** ** ** ** ** ** Category:Circle Line stations Category:District Line stations Category:Proposed Chelsea-Hackney Line stations Category:Tube stations in Kensington and Chelsea Category:Railway stations opened in 1868 ar:سلوان سكوير (محطة مترو أنفاق لندن) de:Sloane Square (London Underground) fr:Sloane Square (métro de Londres) gan:斯郎斯怪爾站 it:Sloane Square (Metropolitana di Londra) ja:スローン・スクエア駅 no:Sloane Square undergrunnsstasjon